Guard
Guard You have the skills to protect other people and their possessions. In the past you may have been a bodyguard protecting a traveling merchant caravan, protecting an important person or a security guard protecting a place of business. Likely you've done a bit of all of those tasks over the years. However, keeping other people's gold safe gets old after a while. Eventually you decided to go out and find your own gold...though sometimes you still have to take the occasional guard job to pay the bills. Skill Proficiencies Intimidation, Perception Tool Proficiencies One type of gaming set Equipment A set of common clothes, a set of bone dice, a belt pouch continuing 10gp Feature Steadfast You are used to spending long periods of time waiting but being on high alert the entire time. During a long rest you can perform light activities such as reading, talking, eating, or standing watch for 4 hours instead of the maximum of 2 hours. Suggested Characteristics A guard has a broad range of skills. They need to be capable with weapons, but they are not soldiers. They need to be aware of what is going on around them at all times. They need to put themselves in harm's way. They are a military jack-of-all-trade but master of none. Personality Trait 1. I have given names to my weapons and I talk to them. 2. I am very good at waiting. Patience is a virtue I have conquered. 3. I am awkward and uncomfortable around people I am attracted to. 4. I do not lie and hate being lied to. 5. I am good at taking orders. 6. I never panic in a crisis situation. 7. When there is not much going on, I like to eat. My gut would indicate, maybe I like it a bit too much. 8. I like to know the names of everyone around me. Ideal 1. Aloof. I try not to get close to those I protect, it makes my job more difficult. (Neutral) 2. Self-Sacrifice. My job is to save the lives of other people, even at the expense of my own. (Good) 3. Spontaneity. Try to keep them guessing. If the enemy doesn't know what defenses I've planned then they can't prepare for them. (Chaotic) 4. Diligent. I'm getting paid to do a job, I'll see it to its completion. (Lawful) 5. Sadist. I like to hurt people and being a guard makes it legal. (Evil) 6. Meaningful. It may not be glamorous but what I do is of value. (Any) Bond 1. I once saved the life of an important noble. I keep a medallion he gave me as a reward. 2. During one of my stints as a security guard I found a stray cat. It still travels with me. 3. I'm not an alcoholic, but I perform better after having a drink. 4. I work better as part of a team; we can watch each other's backs. 5. After 6 months guarding a caravan the boss stiffed us on our wages and left us out in the middle of no where. I want my pay. 6. Some day I'll be the leader of my own mercenary company. Flaw 1. Someone I was hired to bodyguard died under my watch. The family still blames me. Even worse, I blame myself. 2. I am suspicious of everyone. It is very hard for me to trust anyone. 3. Once I am on a job nothing will dissuade me from completing it. 4. I was once a soldier but left under a cloud. 5. I hate organized crime and will doing anything to crush it wherever I find it. 6. I was tasked to protect an artifact from a cult. I failed and my goal is to recover it one day. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=32&catid=1#ixzz3eyfYoqhK